


genderfluid (jeremy heere/reader/michael mell)

by laughaholic



Series: bmc x reader one-shots :) [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Gen, Genderfluid!Reader, M/M, jeremy is very pure heere, stories need more Genderfluid representation tbh, the boys are wonderful, wow you're so brave like omg, wowowo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughaholic/pseuds/laughaholic
Summary: the reader comes out as Genderfluid to Michael and Jeremy.(READER IS GENDER NEUTRAL)





	genderfluid (jeremy heere/reader/michael mell)

You were nervous. That may be an under exaggeration. You were panicking. 

You'd discovered you we're Genderfluid a few years ago but you never really told anyone about it. You decide to give yourself time to confirm how you were feeling and accept it. And you finally have. 

You knew your boyfriends would support you. You've known them for years. But, what if they didn't? What if they were uncomfortable? Or didn't like the idea of you being Genderfluid? Your mind was spinning with thoughts and questions that you got a mild head ache.

You decided today was the day you would tell them. They deserved to know and you had finally huilt up enough confidence to come out.

After you called them to come over as soon as they could, you were terrified.

Within at least 20 minutes Michael and Jeremy arrived with bags of food and movies, you were all planning a sleep over with them since you're parents were away for the weekend.

"Hey guys" you smiled at them.

"Hi babe!" Exclaimed Jeremy as he hugged you.

Michael smiled and joined in kissing you both on the cheek.

You decide to wait until you all settled in to say anything. After you three finished a movie, you began roaming the channels finding that nothing was on. You were cuddled together on the couch, but you were a bit jumpy and quieter than usual from nervousness.

"Y/N" 

You turned to see Michael "What's up?"

"Are you okay? You're kinda quiet"

"I- uhm... I have something to tell you guys" you said.

The boys looked at each other then back to you. Jeremy muted the TV and sat your direction.

"I... oh god how do I start? Um... I don't want to make this long so I'll just say it. I'mGenderfluidAndIHaveBeenForALongTimeAndIUnderstandIfYoureUncomfortableAndWantToDumpMe"

The two boys blinked "Sorry what did you say?" Asked Michael

You took a shaky breath and repeated "I said that... I'm Genderfluid. It means that I feel like a different Gender everday, one day I feel Masculine, another day I'll feel Feminine, Another Agender.And I have been for a long time now. I've been terrified to tell you guys but I thought you deserved to know because your my boyfriends and I love you both. But I understand if you are uncomfortable and want to leave me" You frowned at the last sentence.

It was silent for a moment until Michael spoke.

"Y/N. We love you. No matter what. Even if you're Genderfluid. That won't change anything"

"Exactly" said Jeremy "Also, is there a new pronoun you want is to call you by?"

You smiled widely and hugged your two wonderful boyfriends.

"Thank you guys so much. I love you." You said "And if you could called me they/them would be great, but I'm okay with he/him on masculine days or she/her on feminine days"

"If that's what you want us to do. We'll do it without a problem" said Michael as he kissed your cheek.

You tested up about as you hugged them. You couldn't be more thankful for your two boyfriends.

+++

The next day you woke up first and went onto your phone. Just passing time until your boys woke up. Suddenly you felt an arm wrap around you. You turned and saw Jeremy leaning his head on your shoulder. He smiled at you and you smiled back "Good Morning" you whispered trying not to wake the softly snoring Michael up. 

"Morning" he replied, he yawned "What are you today?"

You were surprised by the question. Only then remembering the events of the night before. You smiled at your caring boyfriend "Androgynous"

"So... They/Them?"

"Yep" you kissed his forehead.

He kissed your lips and you two were like that for a bit, just enjoying each other's company. 

Suddenly Michael yawned. You both pulled away from each other, greeting him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around you two. You were happy. You were finally your complete self with your wonderful boys.


End file.
